1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction of audio-visual (AV) data recorded on an information storage medium, and more particularly, to an information storage medium including meta data to provide an enhanced search function of searching for moving picture data supporting multi-angle using various search keywords, and an apparatus and method for reproducing AV data from the information storage medium.
2. Related Art
Information storage media, such as DVDs and Blu-ray discs, store moving picture data (multimedia image) including video, audio and/or subtitles compressed and encoded according to standards for digital video and audio compression, such as the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard. Also, the storage media further store additional information, such as the encoding attribute of the moving picture data, the reproduction order of the moving picture data, etc. Conventionally, moving images recorded on a storage medium are sequentially reproduced according to such reproduction information or are reproduced while jumping in units of chapters when AV data is reproduced.
However, a method for jumping to an arbitrary scene according to a user's search criterion, such as scene, character, location, background music, property, etc., and reproducing moving picture data from the arbitrary scene still has not been proposed. Furthermore, since moving picture data is compressed, encoded, multiplexed and recorded on conventional storage media based on the MPEG2 standard, it is difficult to include meta data for providing a moving image search function on the storage media. Also, after the conventional storage media are manufactured, moving picture data or meta data contained therein cannot be edited and/or reused.
When a content producer attempts to classify moving picture data according to a scene and define meta data so as to allow a user to search for and reproduce the moving picture data according to the scene, in a moving image title supporting multi-angle, it is preferable to map each angle to corresponding meta data, if some part or the entire scene includes moving picture data composed of a plurality of angles. However, the conventional meta data structure does not provide and cannot be used to distinguish multi-angle.